Recipe for Disaster
by PrincessGarnet17
Summary: The Host Club decides to make cookies. Needless to say, chaos ensues.


The overflowing stench of roses washed over Haruhi Fujioka as she pushed open the door to Music Room #3.

_Oh, God, Tamaki must've gone overboard with the air freshener. _She thought.

"Haru –chan!" 17-year-old Mitsukuni Honionzuka aka Honey tackled-hugged her as she walked in.

Honey was sitting on top of her on the floor. "Hi, Honey," she said. "Could you get off me?"

He got off her but continued to ramble on. "Tama-chan had a good idea! We're gonna-"

"Make cookies," Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin answered in unison.

"Cookies?" Haruhi asked in disbelief.

"Yes," a deep voice answered. _That must be Mori-sempai. I didn't even notice he was there. _

"The boss thinks," Hikaru started.

"That making cookies is sexy," Kaoru said.

"Or something like that," they finished in unison.

"Actually, studies show that 87% of women think that men who can bake are appealing," Kyoya stepped out from behind a pillar, holding his clipboard. "And our budget for tea snacks is a little low this year so we can save some money,"

"And what girl doesn't want freshly made cookies, baked with love from _moi_?" Tamaki waltzed in from behind another pillar.

"Most girls," the twins answered in unison. A look of shock crossed Tamaki's face.

"Kyooo-yaaaa! They're being mean again!" Tamaki cried. The twins grinned. Haruhi couldn't help smiling a bit.

"Well," Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose. "We are all present so why don't we go down to the Home Ec room?"

"Yaaay!" Honey jumped on Mori's back. "Give me a piggyback ride, Takashi!" Mori picked him up and walked out. The other hosts followed them.

* * *

"I have the reee-cipeee!" Tamaki sung. "Now we all need partners!"

"Partners?" the twins asked. They looked at each other and grinned. "We want Haruhi!"

"What?!" Tamaki shrieked. "No fair! I wanted Haruhiii!"

"We called her first," the twins each grabbed one of her arms.

"Did anyone stop to think about my opinion?" Haruhi asked.

"Nooooooo," the twins said cheerfully. She sighed.

"I'm with Takashi!" Honey said, hugging Mori's arm.

"Which means I'm stuck with you, then," Kyoya said, turning to Tamaki.

"Haruhiii," Tamaki whined quietly.

"Well, since that's settled," Kyoya said, completely ignoring Tamaki. "We should start baking," A copy of the recipe flashed up on a fancy screen at the front of the room.

_Damn rich kids. _Haruhi thought.

Kyoya gestured toward the screen. "You'll find a list of necessary ingredients up on the screen. Each group will make one dozen,"

"Haruhiii," Tamaki mumbled.

* * *

Haruhi set a bag of chocolate chips on the counter. "Okay, we have butter, eggs, sugar and chocolate chips. That should be-hey! Are you two even listening?!" The twins were sitting on the counter, eating chocolate chips they stole from Tamaki.

"No," they answered. Haruhi huffed in annoyance.

"Okay, first step. Crack and beat the eggs. Can you two handle that?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"No prob," Hikaru said.

"Our mother sent us to cooking school when we were little," Kaoru said.

"So it'll be a piece of cake! Quite literally," they finished in unison.

"You know we're making cookies not cake, right?" Haruhi said.

"Whatever," Hikaru said.

"They're, like," Kaoru said.

"The same thing," they finished. Haruhi paused.

"Do you guys always talk like that?"

* * *

"Kyo-yaa! Aren't you gonna help me?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya was leaning against the wall, reading a book.

He didn't even look up. "Why should I? You're French, you should be able to do this," Tamaki muttered something about stereotypes and went back to measuring the sugar.

* * *

"I'll do the butter!" Honey volunteered. Mori passed him a stick of butter and a small bowl. Honey unwrapped the butter and put it into the bowl. It stuck out awkwardly.

_I know, _He thought. _I'll cut it in half. _He let out a war cry and karate chopped the butter. Or attempted to, anyway. He pulled his hand out of the bowl. The butter had a little dent in it.

"Takashiii!" Honey wailed. "This butter won't cut!"

* * *

"I thought you said you guys went to cooking school," Haruhi said. The bowl was made up of more shells than egg.

"No, we said that," Hikaru started.

"We went there," Kaoru said.

"When we were little," they finished in unison. Haruhi sighed.

"Move, I'll do it," she said. The twins smiled.

* * *

Tamaki gazed across the room at Haruhi. _The poor girl is being worked to the bone by those two slave drivers. _He thought. _If only I was her partner!_

"You know there are three of them. And you said partners. Kaoru would've never separated from Hikaru so you could've been Haruhi's partner," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up his nose. Tamaki's jaw hit the floor.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"You should probably be getting your cookies in the oven about now," Kyoya announced. Honey high-fived Mori. Haruhi closed up the oven, the cookies finally in. Tamaki didn't have anything on his counter. He gave up soon after he started.

"Hey, boss," Hikaru said.

"Where are your cookies?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, well," Tamaki started. _I can't tell them I quit!_ "Hohoho! Funny you should ask!" Haruhi raised an eyebrow. She could tell when he was lying.

"Since I _am _your king, it is only right that I judge your culinary skills by tasting your cookies!" he finished dramatically.

"Judge?" Honey asked.

"Since when is this a competition?" Haruhi asked.

"Since the beginning!" _He is so lying._ Haruhi thought.

"Let the tastings begin!" Tamaki announced. Everyone but him saw the big puff of white, rapidly approaching his face and no one did anything to stop it.

The ball of flour coated Tamaki's face and shoulders in white powder. His golden hair was now white. _Sorta like an old person's. _Haruhi couldn't help but think. The whole room echoed with laughter. Mori was cracking up and even Kyoya chuckled.

"Who-What-"Tamaki sputtered. The twins grinned. "You fiends!" he cried, leaping at them. They casually dodged the feeble attempt at an attack. They laughed but didn't see the big puff of white rapidly approaching _their _heads.

The twins were engulfed in white powder, their green eyes blinking in surprise. Haruhi was laughing so hard she was crying. Suddenly, she became covered in white powder too.

"Hey!" she cried. "What was that for?!"

The twins shrugged. "Payback for making us crack the eggs,"

"You barely did anything! I had to redo-"A big ball of flour hit Haruhi square in the face.

"Nobody hurts my little girl that!" Tamaki cried defiantly.

"Sempai, you idiot!" Haruhi yelled. "You hit me!"

"What are you talking about? How could _I_-"Tamaki stopped and looked. "Oh,"

"You asked for it!" Haruhi grabbed the bag of flour from the twins and ran towards Tamaki.

"Ya! I wanna play too!" Honey cried. Mori handed him an open bag of flour and Honey proceeded to pelt handfuls at the twins. Meanwhile, Haruhi had dumped the entire bag on Tamaki.

"Haruhiii! How could you do this to your loving father?!" he cried. The twins laughed as they threw flour at Mori and Honey. Kyoya continued reading. All of a sudden, there was a burning smell.

"The cookies!" Haruhi cried. She turned off the oven and opened the door. They were completely burnt.

Tamaki appeared over her shoulder. "Hmm, I see the cookies have been burnt," He turned to look at everyone. "Very well, you all lose!"

"So, what now?" Honey asked. The room was a mess. There were no cookies. The whole afternoon had been a failure.

"Kyoya, what are the Otori family police up to right now?" Tamaki asked.

"They're training," Kyoya answered. "I'm guessing you require a cleaning crew?"

"Exactly. Oh, and tell them to bring some cookies up to the club room," Tamaki started walking toward the door.

"Will do," Kyoya answered, pulling out his cell phone.

_Damn rich kids. _Haruhi thought smiling.

* * *

A.N.- I actually got the idea for this story while I was making cookies with my sister. And I pulled a Honey and tried to karate chop the butter. Wow. Anyway, please review! This is SO different from my last story so I NEED to know if you like it.

LOOK AT THE BUTTON


End file.
